1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a co-port electrical connector that can receive different plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent issue No. 201312041 on Sep. 16, 2009, owned to Molex Incorporated, discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals fixed to the housing, and a metal shied covering the housing. The housing defines a tongue portion. The shell surrounds the housing to define a mating cavity. The terminals are arranged on both the upper and lower surfaces of the tongue portion. A first terminal on the outmost edge of each surface of the tongue portion is a power contact and the rest are signal contacts. The connector is designed to be only inserted with a predetermined plug connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.